Garrett's Fic
by stonecold13
Summary: OneShot. Harry and Malfoy get into a fight...and it all started with a piece of Mexican candy. Dedicated to my friend Garrett!


Disclaimer: Nothin but the plot

This is a wonderful oneshot dedicated to my sort of…not really wonderful (just kidding!) friend Garrett! Woohoo!

**Garrett's Fic (a.k.a. Mexican Candy) **

stonecold13

Harry Potter and his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked through the crowded halls of Hogwarts. Harry's emerald green eyes gleamed with amusement as Hermione scolded Ron for the millionth time about screaming at 1st years. The trio walked into charm's class where Professor Flitwick was standing on his stack of books. They sat in their usual seats at the back of the class and waited for Flitwick to begin.

"Good afternoon class!" He announced in his squeaky voice. "Today we will be working on the Throwing Charm! Repeat after me, _junctivilus._" Everyone mumbled incoherently. He gave them a hard stare.

"That was shameful! Try it again!"

"_Junctivilus!_ " Everyone said.

"Much better. Now the motion is flick-flick swish. Go ahead and try it."

Hermione's rock was thrown into the air on her first try. Ron glared at her as she grinned smugly. Harry got it on his 3rd try and Ron got it on his 6th. Something hard was thrown at Harry's head.

"Ow!" He clutched his head. He picked up the deadly weapon he was assaulted with. It was a small piece of candy. The candy had a yellow wrapper with a green and brown stripe running across the bottom. In the right-hand corner at the top was a star that said 'Sal y Chile.' Near the bottom it said 'Caramelo relleno de pulparindo!' The name of the candy was…Pulparindo? Wait a second…was this Mexican candy? Harry turned around at the sound of Malfoy's laughter. Where in the world did Malfoy get a piece of Mexican candy?

"What'd ya do that for you stupid ferret!" Harry snapped out of his daze to see Ron and Malfoy yelling at each other.

"None of your business weasel!" Malfoy retorted. Hermione was now holding Ron's robes to keep him from attempting to punch Malfoy's face in.

"Malfoy, don't you have anyone else to bother? Family? Friends? Something in the Forbidden Forest maybe?" Hermione spat.

"Malfoy, just leave us alone." Harry glared. "I'm not in the mood for detention right now."

"I don't care." Malfoy picked up a piece of candy and threw it at Harry again. His seeker reflexes caught it this time. Then, he chucked it right back and hit Malfoy in the face.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! You're behavior is unacceptable! I expected more of you, both of you have detention with Filch tonight at 7!" Professor Flitwick scolded. Harry, Ron, and Malfoy glared at each other before returning to their seats.

"We'll continue this later Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Harry, just forget about him. He's not worth it." Hermione said.

"No, I've got to finish this. The stupid ferret had bothered us for the last time." Harry looked extremely determined. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. The rest of the class went by in an awkward silence. The bell rang and Harry saw Malfoy slip out of the room closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Harry, how are you going to sort this out? Don't do anything absolutely stupid that you'll regret later." Hermione said apprehensively.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Harry had the sudden urge to smirk. His well thought out plan was already playing in his mind like a movie.

"Harry? You're not going to…" Ron gulped, "you know?"

"Ron! Of course he wouldn't! Don't be stupid." Hermione automatically answered. "He would be expelled AND sent to Azkaban."

"Bloody hell, it was just a question." Ron muttered.

"An extremely stupid question," Hermione replied angrily.

"Why are you always provoking fights with me?" Ron quarreled.

"Wow Ron, I didn't even know you could _say _provoke…let alone know what it means." Hermione crossed her arms defiantly. They started to bicker endlessly. They went unnoticed by Harry who was deep in thought.

"Harry?" Hermione was waving her hands in his face.

"What?" He snapped.

"Who is more sensible, Fred or George?" she asked. Harry looked at her quizzically. Where they talking about that a minute ago?

"What has that got to do with what you were just talking about?"

"Nevermind! I give up! Lord, kill me now." Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Oy Potter," Malfoy yelled from behind them. They spun around.

"What do you want Malfoy."

"No one hits me and gets away with it." He sneered. He raised his arm to punch Harry, but Hermione reacted faster.

"_Immobulus!_" Malfoy fumed. "As long as I'm here, there will be no physical violence," said Hermione sternly. Malfoy motioned Crabbe and Goyle. Ron stood in front of Hermione protectively.

"Don't touch her." He hissed protectively.

"Listen Malfoy," Harry began, choosing his words carefully. "We don't want any type of conflict here. What do you say we call it a truce?" Harry held out his hand. He immediately went to a flashback of 1st year when the positions were switched. Malfoy looked at his hand scornfully.

"You had your chance Potter, but you lost it." Malfoy drawled, he almost sounded semi-sincere. "See you in detention tonight." He walked away.

"Well that went pretty well." Hermione shrugged. Harry glared at her. "What?" The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, except for the fact that a blast-ended skrewt attacked Neville in Care of Magical Creatures and Seamus caught fire…again. Soon it was dinner time, just before detention, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Harry ate quietly while Ron and Seamus talked about quidditch and Hermione and Ginny talked about girl stuff. Then as dinner ended, it was time for detention. Everyone looked at him grimly. It wasn't like he was going to war or anything.

"Good luck Harry," Ron patted him on the back.

"For God's sake, it's not like he's going to war or anything." Hermione mumbled.

"Don't you ever keep that hole under your nose shut?" Ron retorted. They started fighting again. A chuckle escaped from Harry's mouth.

"Bye guys." He took his time walking to Filch's office. They were probably going to have to clean the trophy room or scrub the dungeon floors. How fun. When he got there, he found Malfoy waiting impatiently for him and Filch.

"About time Potter, now all we have to do is wait for that bloody squib." He said.

"Whatever." Filch arrived some time later and the two rivals ended up cleaning the trophy room.

"So what do you have against us Malfoy?" Harry tried to strike up a conversation.

"Bite me."

"Fine. Be that way." Harry spat. "Damn bloody ferrets."

'What is it with you and the word 'ferret' huh?" Malfoy scowled.

"The thought of it is hilariously funny." Harry smirked.

"You're a sorry excuse for a pureblood, did you know that Golden boy? You and that stupid weasel you hang out with." Malfoy scoffed.

"Look who's talking."

"At least I still have my parents." Oh, Malfoy had now officially struck a nerve.

"Well, at least my parents loved me." Harry sneered.

"You're poor mother, Potter. She was just a stupid mudblood. At least she was honored in some way by being killed by the Dark Lord." Malfoy drawled icily.

"I've only got 5 words to say to you Malfoy. Take them to heart." Harry smirked widely remembering a certain muggle movie he had seen during the summer.

"What is it Potter? Going to insult me again? You've got nothing up your sleeves. Ferret is old and doesn't affect me anymore." Malfoy crossed his arms.

"What I wasn't going to say doesn't even mention the word _ferret _in it."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Spit it out, I'm getting old here." Malfoy said impatiently. Harry's smirk returned to his facial features.

"_Your mom goes to college_."

**A/N- **how do you like it? I just love this oneshot…I'm making another one for Valentine's Day called 831 so be on the look out for that one! You better review…(including you _Alyssa ) _I didn't put her last name cuz who knows how many freakish stalkers are out there! They should all die and go to hell! Ok bye now!


End file.
